


【tory龙】Fatal bets（R）

by kitaseyoo



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaseyoo/pseuds/kitaseyoo
Summary: 16年初写的tory龙，很菜，补档。





	【tory龙】Fatal bets（R）

【tory龙】Fatal bets  
文/商北  
·  
刚进屋就被毫不留情的力道一把推上门板，紧接着被贴上来的人堵住了嘴唇。  
李昇炫有些意外地挑了挑眉梢。他一边游刃有余地夺回亲吻的主动权，一边抬起手掌，牢牢地环扣住权志龙的后腰，稍一施力，将对方轻松地托抱而起，迈了几步走到床沿坐下，仰起脑袋，正对上权志龙居高临下睥睨着他的双眼。  
这个哥哥的眼妆还没有卸，漂亮的眼线飞扬在微微上挑的眼角。浅褐色的透澈瞳仁，在对上李昇炫直直望过来的专注视线后，先是愣了愣，而后便有些别扭地往一旁别开了些许：“……干嘛啊。”  
“呀，就是……哥太好看了啊。”李昇炫便咧开嘴轻轻地笑起来，温柔地低声说道。  
似乎是意外于对方难得直白的夸赞，权志龙又是一怔，双眼中瞬间透露出了些许害羞与别扭的神色；下一刻，他便立刻取而代之地露出了一副气势满满的傲慢神情，单手撑着李昇炫的胸口，一屁股跨坐到人胯上，带着眼底一丝无法掩饰的笑意，俯下身，勾住对方的脖颈，封口一般再度毫无保留地将唇覆压而上。  
“迫不及待？”  
亲吻间，李昇炫哑声问着。  
“闭嘴，因为生日而已。”  
回应的嗓音听起来半点儿没好气。  
……真可爱呐。  
李昇炫在心底暗暗笑了起来。  
·  
·  
是从什么时候开始，两人的恋爱，开始完全颠倒了方向呢？  
虽说在外人看来，权志龙似乎总是理所当然主动的那一方，但在当事人自己的眼中，即使再怎么不承认，某些潜移默化的改变，早已发生在了彼此之间。  
年复一年，小孩儿越发宽厚的肩膀，越发沉稳的处事，脱胎换骨的行为举止间不自觉透露出来的成熟男人味，且不提在人后自己完全成为了被领导的一方，甚至在情事之间，他也莫名地感觉到一分来自对方的谦让宠溺的味道。  
如果说第一次是对方喝醉后自己半纵容下发生的「意外」，那么第二次，第三次……  
哼，姑且当作是心照不宣的默契。  
……喂，能让我做到这步的，从始至终可是只有你一个人啊。  
不过，谁上谁下的问题或许并没有那么重要。  
最重要的是，和你在一起。  
我知道，你也是这样想的。  
·  
衣服在窸窣的动作间被褪至胸口，李昇炫拥着权志龙的身体，手臂完全贴合在对方后背赤裸的皮肤上，将恋人整个揽入自己的怀中。  
他扬起下颚，侧头细碎而轻柔地亲吻过哥哥颈侧的每一处刺青。顺着扬至发尾的天使翅膀，亲吻至一连串长长重复着的自己的名字，肩头下明艳的八星龙珠，最后在凹凸分明的锁骨侧吮咬出一块不深不浅的齿痕。  
这或许也能算是自己所给予对方的、另一种形式的身体铭刻了吧。  
权志龙的腰细而柔韧，有着很适合手指停留的弧度。李昇炫的手划过那里，皮肤在压力的作用下微微下陷，在灯光的照射下展现出诱人的质感。而与此同时，对方的喉咙里也溢出了细碎的哼鸣，让他的理智进一步被阵阵涌上来的冲动所掩盖。  
在欲望涌动间，李昇炫迷迷糊糊地想着，这个哥哥呻吟的嗓音色情动听得过了头，摇动起来自然而诱人的腰部，光洁流畅的脊背曲线，因繁复纹身显得有些妖艳、却又漂亮得不得了的身体。明明哪一样都比自己要可爱诱人多了，他简直想不通过去任由对方在上的那么多年里到底是哪里出了错。  
不过，没关系。  
现在的主导权，正在自己手里。  
手指悄然滑入内裤的缝隙，便轻易碰触到了某个早已昂扬挺立的灼热柱体。拢握住干身随便撸动了两下，指腹便被顶端渗出的黏腻液体所沾湿了。  
积攒很久了，所以格外容易兴奋吧。  
享受着压在耳畔的低沉呻吟的同时，李昇炫的呼吸也明显粗重了起来。  
因为自己也早已无法忍耐。  
“哥。”李昇炫低声开口。  
“嗯？……唔、”只来得及从鼻腔里发出一声回应的模糊鼻音，口中便被猝不及防地探入了两根温热的手指。李昇炫双指并拢，指腹压着舌苔，毫不客气地在对方的口腔里翻搅了起来。  
权志龙瞬间因诧异下意识地瞪大了双眼。而近在咫尺的、李昇炫微微眯起的双眸里，涌动着的，满满的，全是浓烈到几乎要溢出眼眶的迷恋与占有。  
只有在这样两人独处的时刻，这个弟弟才会毫不掩饰心底的感情，用直接而饱含热情的眼神，深深、深深地看着他。  
想到这里，心底的情动便莫名强烈，几乎到了让他颤抖的程度。  
眯了眯雾气缭绕的双眸，权志龙配合起李昇炫搅动的动作，舌头缠绕上对方的手指，开始主动在指腹上来回舔绕起来。感受到对方目光中直直投来的热度，他流转视线迎上弟弟的眼睛，嘴角不甘示弱地勾起了一个充满傲意的挑衅笑容。  
我知道你想要什么。  
就由我来做给你看。  
愈发深入的吸吮伴随着搅动的动作很快在口腔中发出了阵阵模糊的水渍声。在过程中不经意地闭上眼睛，双颊也因动作而微微凹陷下去、仿佛在专心品尝着什么美味的哥哥的样子，色情得让李昇炫近乎窒息。腹下早已硬挺不已的勃起伴随着心跳搏动着一阵阵难耐的胀痛，疯狂叫嚣着再也无法克制的欲望——  
仅仅是这样，还不够。  
想进入到更深、更加炽热的地方。  
……现在，就想，插进去。  
“……志龙。”  
再一次呼唤的嗓音因欲望喑哑得不成语调。  
“已经够了。”  
在反应过来之前，原本含在口中的双指被一下子抽走，取而代之的，是对方柔软的嘴唇。温热的舌急切地撬开牙关挤进口腔，一下又一下地、以令人窒息的频率与他交换着吮吻；在感觉到搂着后腰的手臂似乎更紧了一些的同时，那因沾染了自己的唾液而显得格外湿凉的指尖，也顺着凹凸起伏的脊骨流连着一路往下，不知不觉间便深入到了股缝间的隐秘地带。  
“……嗯、”  
即便早已猜到了即将到来的举动，后穴冰凉突兀的入侵感还是让权志龙不由自主地闷哼了一声。意识到这声微不可闻颤吟的李昇炫连忙放缓了手指侵入的攻势，舌尖也小心翼翼地来回舔舐着对方的唇缝，乖巧地试图安抚。  
——……笨蛋。  
对方显得有些怯生生的、小奶狗一般的举动，惹得权志龙忍不住在看不见的地方偷偷弯起了眼睛。  
这样一点点疼痛的代价，比起与你在一起，算得上什么。  
他轻轻咬了一口对方的舌尖，在弟弟吃痛地缩回舌头并惊讶地抬起眼睛时，挪动胯部坐上恋人的大腿根，将双腿分得再开一些，用裸露在外的性器毫不客气地顶了顶对方胯下同样早已昂扬的勃起，在听到一声明显的倒抽气之后，有些得意地扬起了眉毛。  
“继续啊。”  
不然换我上？  
剩下的这句话终是被封在对方暴风雨般冲动的索吻和让他再无余力说出任何一个字眼的猛烈攻势之中了。  
哼，得寸进尺的臭小子。  
似乎有名为幸福的情绪助长了欲望的浪潮，将理智彻彻底底地淹没到了脑后。  
·  
床上床下，满是被粗暴扯下再随手丢开的凌乱衣物。  
因为身体早已足够契合，所以只是草草做了会扩张便放开了手。李昇炫任由权志龙将自己一把推倒在床上，抬身骑坐上自己的胯部，伸手扶握住抵在臀缝上的硬挺性器，一寸一寸地坐了下来。  
“哈啊……”  
忍不住闭上双眼，从鼻腔里发出了有些丢人的、带着明显哽咽的低哑喘息。  
相隔许久时日入侵进来的热度，似乎比以前记忆中的还要来得更巨大更热情。体内被塞得满满当当，连呼吸也困难得微微发起了颤。  
“……呼，哥的里面，好紧……”  
比想象中更加潮湿火热的后穴紧窒得令人无法思考，李昇炫忍不住深深地吐了一口气，手掌扶上对方的腰，抬起眼望向上方的恋人。深褐色的瞳孔因快感显得有些恍惚，映入此刻权志龙的眼眸里。  
很，舒服吗……？  
那么，就再让你更加舒服一点，怎么样？  
意识到此刻自己似乎占据着某种绝对领导权的权三岁不由得有些兴奋地弯起双眼。他挺直背脊，主动开始上下动作了起来——像是挑衅一般粗暴而毫无节奏的混乱律动，每一次动作都将性器整根没入，狠狠撞击到深处的地方。  
“呼、慢点……慢点啊，志龙……”  
示弱地这样说着，李昇炫伸出手，将耍小孩性子的幼稚哥哥揽带着弯下腰来、搂进臂弯里，同时伸舌撬开身上人因过大的动作感到痛却又逞强咬住的嘴唇，温柔地引导着对方大幅度地上下耸动着后腰、吞吐自己灼热紧绷的欲望，同时，另一侧手也圈握上眼前人身前颤抖饱胀的勃起，熟练地来回套弄起来。  
“唔、嗯、哈啊…！”  
只要配合着这个哥哥的动作、稍微向上挺动腰部，欲望便能撞进身体的更深处。而对方不经意带上了奶腔的呻吟声也再无法抑制，随着一次比一次猛烈的抽插脱口而出，破碎得不成调子。  
“嗯、啊、胜利……！”  
“……我在，志龙。哥，我在呢。”  
明明被撞击得腰部发软，却执着地努力挺直着身体，自下而上映入晃动视野里的哥哥那布满刺青的赤裸身体、因情欲染上了一层隐隐的粉红色，漂亮得令李昇炫忍不住着迷地眯起了眼睛。  
“祝你生日快、乐……祝你生日——哈啊、快乐！～”  
突然断断续续地传入耳畔的熟悉哼唱让他蓦地缓下了身下的动作。与自己身体紧密相连的那个哥哥微微扬起了汗湿的下颚，在弟弟惊讶的目光里，若有若无地勾着笑，一遍遍地重复唱着柔软甜腻的旋律。  
歌声因身下的侵入显得断断续续、甚至有些震颤走调，却强烈地带上了什么别的味道。  
在反应过来前，欲望已因为这首几乎不成调的生日歌彻底失去控制，以燎原之势在心底熊熊燃成一片。  
李昇炫眯了眯有些酸胀起来的双眼，撑起上半身来，在再度含上恋人颤抖的嘴唇之前，低低地在对方的耳侧留下了带着笑意却饱含感情的话语：  
“감사합니다（谢谢）……！”  
手掌卡上哥哥的腰，李昇炫隐隐咬起牙关，狠狠将自己的欲望往更深的地方送去。越发猛烈快速的贯穿在不经意间发出了肉体互相撞击的、响亮的“啪啪”声，然而此刻的两人，却早已没有闲暇去顾及这淫靡的响声了。  
“啊！……呀、哈啊！”  
“志龙……我爱你……我爱你……”  
“我也、爱你……呜—！”  
全身心投入在身下的猛烈贯穿中，无法经过思考便脱口而出的回应话语，在情欲的哽咽里却莫名充满了煽情的味道。李昇炫不由得失神地胡乱亲吻过对方白净的脖颈，含住那因快感而不断上下滚动的喉结，伴随着恋人的最后一声哼鸣，感受到手掌和下腹一股股地沾染上了源自炽热的粘稠液体。  
“……唔！”  
最后在体内冲刺了几十下，李昇炫抵靠住对方的肩头，将自己的精液深深地灌入了哥哥的体内。  
·  
·  
“偶吧～再唱一遍呗？生日歌。”  
环抱着对方懒洋洋地坐在浴缸里时，李昇炫垂首，像是方才一样将额头靠在权志龙的肩窝里，用刻意带上奶腔的嗓音撒着娇。  
“滚！”随即、白色的毛茸茸脑袋就被小力推了一下，但他知道，这只是这个哥哥在妥协前的最后一步自尊上的小别扭。果然，就这样沉默了一小会，权志龙便半侧过头来：  
“喂，”十分没好气地说着，唇角却悄悄带上了一抹笑意：“凑过来。”  
李昇炫也笑了。乖乖将耳朵凑近对方的唇边，在感受到对方开口时那一分痒痒的热度的同时，他满足地弯起了双眼。  
·  
“生日快乐我们胜利……祝你生日快乐……🎶”  
·  
谢谢你。

今年也不许离开我。

·

·

END


End file.
